Brothers' Keeper
by fairywings81
Summary: What happens when Espa Roba is deemed an unworthy parent for his brothers?
1. The Night Before

****

(A/n:Welcome to another Roba Brothers fic by moi! This fic is unrelated to the Roba Series I'm writing,but could,at the same time,be placed in the series. Pretty neat,ne? Well,tell me what you think!) 

Chapter One-The Night Before

"Guys! Calm down. I'm on the phone!" Espa exclaimed. As usual, his house was a zoo. There was a good explanation for it though. Schools had been closed due to a power outage caused be the thunderstorms the night before. Mokuba and his brother were out of town on a business excursion, and the rest of their friends were cooped up in their respective houses due to the heavy rain that was still falling. Espa sighed deeply, and returned to his conversation with Bakura. He was trying to get his schedule re-done because Andy had a doctor's appointment on one of the days he was scheduled to work. "Maybe I can come in a little earlier on that day." He suggested after Bakura insisted he really needed him. It was inventory week, and they had to organize it before the event over the weekend. 

"That's a possibility. If I can get Curtis to work a bit earlier, you can leave in time to pick him up." Bakura decided. "Let me give you a call back, alright?" 

"Alright. Thank you." Espa hung up, as there was a loud crash in the living room. He closed his eyes briefly. "GUYS!!!" 

"Sorry, Espa! Christien was stuck in the staircase!" 

Espa sighed deeply. "I really need to find something more for them to do." Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Guys! Come in here a minute!" He looked over at his youngest brother, Baby Espa. He was sitting in his high chair,and munching on Cheerios. The elder Espa smiled, and wiped up the milk from his sippie cup. "You're so quiet all the time….it's nice." He turned to face his other three brothers now. "We're going to play a game!" He told them brightly. 

"What kinda game?" Jonathan asked him suspiciously. He had a feeling it would entail some kind of cleaning. 

"What's the tone for, Jon? I've never disappointed you with games before." 

"He thinks you're gonna make us clean." Christien explained. The boy had plant soil in his hair. 

"What did you guys do in there?" Espa wanted to know, afraid to hear the answer. 

"Andrew was in the toilet water, and when we raced upstairs to get him, Jon knocked over the plant, and I got stuck in the staircase at the same time." Chris told him, as he tried to brush the soil out of his hair. 

"And what was he doing in the toilet water?!" Espa demanded in exasperation. 

"My boat sanked." Andy offered his own confession, tugging on Espa's shirt. "It my faults." 

"Alright. To the game. We're going to see if we can get this house completely cleaned up before eight o'clock." 

"I knew it was cleaning…" Jonathan muttered. 

"Look. Some very important people are coming over tomorrow. The house needs to be cleaned up. I'll help Andrew in his and Little E's room,and you two tackle yours. Then we'll all do the living room together." Espa checked the clock by the microwave. "Alright. It's five o'clock. Let's get to work!" He smirked slightly, watching Jon and Chris make a beeline for the stairs. He untangled Baby Espa from his high chair mess, and carried him upstairs. He would sit in his crib while he and Andy picked up the bedroom. 

************************************************************************************

"We get a prize if we dos it?" Andrew asked his older brother a little while later. 

"Perhaps." Espa told him. "It's very important the house looks nice for our guests tomorrow." 

"Who coming? Kaiba?" Andy wanted to know. 

"No. The Kaibas aren't going to be back for quite a while yet. They went to a country called Spain." 

"It far 'way? Jonfin misses Mokuba." Andrew confided in Espa. 

"Does he?" Espa looked across the hall towards Jon and Christien's room. _That would explain his moodiness…_"I'll have to talk to him later. Don't worry." He stood up, and threw some dirty clothes into the hamper in the hall. "Okay, Andy we're done. Let's keep it this way, alright? At least until tomorrow night." 

"kay, Big Brother. Can go watch cartoons?" 

"Until it's time for living room clean up." Espa told him, as he went to check on the others' progress. "How's it going in here?" 

"Good. We're almost done." Christien told him. 

"Jonathan? What are you doing over there?" Espa had noticed Jon was just sitting in the bay window, staring at the rain as it fell. 

"Cleaning the window. " Jon replied sourly. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Espa asked him gently. "I know you miss Mokuba…" 

"It's not about Mokuba, okay?!" Jonathan threw the last of his mess into the closet, and walked off. 

"Jon!" Espa followed him down the hall. "Don't make do it, Jonathan Scott!" He crossed his arms over his chest. If there was one thing he couldn't stand was when his brothers tried to keep things from him. 

"It's not that big of a deal, Espa, okay?" Jonathan told him quietly. 

"It is a big deal when your five-year-old brother can sense something going on!" Espa replied in a whisper. He could feel Christien listening in. "Chris, close the door, please." He walked up to his brother, and led him into his own bedroom, closing the door. "What's going on with you lately,huh?" 

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Jon insisted. "Why won't you leave me alone?!" He headed to the door again. 

"Because I care, Jon." Espa replied, remaining on the bed. "Is something going on in school?" 

"They're calling Andrew dumb. And retarded." Jon said after a few minutes. "I didn't wanna tell you because I knew you'd worry." 

"Who is?!" Espa demanded now, his eyes narrowed. 

"The teachers…. Our counselors. Christien knew too, but he was afraid to tell you. They said he should be placed in special care." 

"Why those….." Espa fumed. "I'd be willing to bet their the ones who…..Jonathan, you can't keep things like this from me! I have to know!" 

"I'm sorry, Big Brother." Jonathan looked up at Espa, and the eldest Roba saw that he was in tears.

"Come here, Jonathan." Espa patted the bed beside him. He was so outraged that this could happen, and more upset because the school hadn't called him to confirm anything! 

"Why are they talking about Andy like that, Espa? He's just a little slower with his motor skills. Does that make him retarded?" Jon was obviously struggling with his own emotions. 

"I'm not sure. But don't you worry. Your big brother is going to get to the bottom of this!" Espa promised. "After I have Andy and Little E in bed, you, Chris and I will talk more, okay?" 

"They won't take Andrew away, will they?" Jonathan persisted. 

"No. They'd have to prove I can't take care of him. And they can't." Espa told him firmly. "Now go downstairs and make sure he's not making a bigger mess." Espa watched his brother go, then closed his eyes. _This is not good..this is really not good. They don't know this, but this happened before, when Christien was Andy's age. Child Services tried to take us all away from Mom. And now, I'm in her shoes. I'd be lost without my brothers. We have to pass inspection tomorrow. We just have to!_


	2. The Help of Friends

****

Chapter Two- The Help of Friends

Espa was up and out of bed the next morning before any of his brothers. He was nervous about the meeting to come. Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. He stood by the refrigerator door, staring at the finger paintings Andrew had adorned it with. Then he looked up at the freezer, where Jon's latest test grades were being posted. His brothers truly loved showing off their good work. Everyone except Christien. His middle brother was a fairly private person, and that was perhaps why he was so perceptive when things were going wrong with his brothers. He spent a lot of time alone, when he wasn't with Randi Wilson, his best friend. Espa shook his head,and got the milk out of the fridge. He then proceeded to pour cereal into three bowls, and laid graham crackers on Little E's tray. _Please let this day go smoothly. Please! I'll never ask for anything else. Just let me keep my brothers!_ Just as he was about to go and wake up the little ones, his eyes widened. A vision was coming over him. 

__

He could see his house, and it was trashed! The child services people were picking his brother Andy up off the floor,and heading out with him. He walked out after them,pleading in tears for them to return his little brothers to him. Jon, Christien and Little E were all in the station wagon too. Andrew tried to wrestle out of the tall man's grip, crying for his older brother,yet Espa could do nothing but watch them go…….

"NO! I won't let the come into being!" 

"What's the matter, Big Brother?" Christien asked softly from the doorway. "Was it another vision?" 

"Yeah….I think Bakura's going to demote me." The elder Roba lied. _I will not tell them what I saw. He might be able to read the others, but I have mental barriers against him._ "Don't worry about me, Chris." He tousled his brother's hair. "Is Jonathan up? They re-opened schools today." 

"Yeah. He's changing Little E." Chris sat down in front of his cereal. "Frosted O's again?! Can't we have something different, Espa?" 

"You know I can't afford anything but the specials, Chris. So eat it or don't." Espa replied sharply. His tune changed when Andy came bounding into the kitchen. "Andy! You look so nice today!" The little boy had put on his black jeans with a short sleeve shirt. Espa scooped him up, and set him in his chair. "Frosted O's all around, okay?" He smiled when Andy dug right in. He knew how much Andy liked his sweet cereal. Espa glanced at the clock. "Jon! Get a move on! You're going to be late!" 

" I'm not going." Jonathan told him, as he carried Little E into the kitchen. 

"Of course you are. You don't look sick or anything." Espa took the baby from him, and frowned, noting how warm Little E was. He sighed. "You were planning to stay home and take care the baby again, weren't you?" 

"He's sick, Big Brother, and you've got finals!" 

"Can I stay home too, Espa? Please?" Christien looked up at his older brother, pleadingly. "I'm not feeling too great either…" 

"No no no! You three are going to school. I'll just call Bakura and let him know I can't come in until….oh no!" Espa had remembered Child Services was coming in the afternoon to inspect and interview them. "Guys, you have to go to school today, okay?" 

"Who's going to watch the baby while you take finals?" Jonathan asked, as he wolfed down his cereal without thinking about what it was. 

"Let me worry about that. You two better get going. Andy, go find your bookbag. Rex and Monica should be here any minute to take you to school.

" 'kay,Espa." The five-year-old went to find his school bag. 

As his brothers went looking for their school stuff, Espa held on to the baby, with a deep sigh. _This can't be a good sign. He feels very hot. I can't miss my finals, and I can't call into work. I'm already doing that tomorrow….I wonder if Joey has anything this morning…_He nodded decisively, and set his brother in his high chair. "Here, Little E. Have some grahams." He picked up the phone, as he heard the front door slam. "Andy, go keep a look out for Rex. Tell him to come in the kitchen when he gets here." 

" 'kay!" 

Espa smiled to himself, as he dialed Joey Wheeler's phone number. 

"Hello?" 

"Serenity. Hey. It's Espa. Is Joey around?" 

"Hmm…..yeah. I think he's helping Lacey get ready for school. Hold on." 

Espa heard Serenity yell for her brother, then a few seconds later, he came to the phone. "Yeah? What's up, Roba?" 

"Joey, are you busy today?" 

"Not that I know of….why?" 

"I need you to watch Baby Espa for a little while. I have finals for Mrs. Fitzpatrick, then I have to go to work." 

"What happened to Weevil's mom sitting for you?" Joey wanted to know.

"I can't get into that right now. This is very important. I'm also going to ask Rex to keep Andrew after school." 

"What's goin' on today?"

"Child Services is coming to inspect and interview. If I don't pass, they're going to come back and take my brothers away." 

"Whoa….that's heavy stuff. Is there anything else I can do to help, man?" 

"Just take care of Little E so I don't have to call out of work. I'll bring him by before I go to school." 

"Okay. Serenity's walking Lacey to school now, so whenever you're ready, man." 

"I appreciate this, Joey. I really do." Espa hung up the phone, and turned to see Rex in the kitchen doorway, with Andy and Monica in his arms. Andy's eyes were wide in fear. "Hey…."

"Who gonna takes us 'way, Brover?" Andy demanded, his eyes filling with tears. "I not leaving." 

"Oh man…." Espa muttered to himself, picking Baby Espa up. "I'm not going to let anyone take you away, Andy. Don't worry." He looked at Rex, shaking his head, his eyes telling him how worried he really was. 

"Monnie, why don't you take Andy out to the car, and you two get in your car seats." 

" 'kay, Wex." Monica grabbed Andy's hand and did as her brother told her. 

"Is it really bad, Espa?" Rex asked once the two were gone. 

"Yeah. This is my final chance to prove I can do this. I failed the last two tests." 

"Why are they on your case after all these years?" 

"Andrew's been confirmed to have a learning disability, and when it's an issue like that…." 

"A learning disability? Really? He seems pretty smart to me, Espa…" 

"Yeah, I know. That's why I think it's more of an emotional thing. I'm getting a second opinion tomorrow." 

"Good idea. Andy said you needed to talk to me?" 

"Yeah. Can you keep Andy until about two o'clock?" 

"No sweat. We'll go to the arcade or something. It's Meghan's birthday today." 

"Tell her I said happy birthday." Espa smiled a little. "Well, I better get going. I still have to drop Little E off at Joey's. Thanks for everything, Rex. I owe you big time." He hefted the baby on his hip, and picked up his prepared diaper bag. "We're all set, right, E?" He grinned brightly, and got a tiny-toothed grin back, before his little brother coughed, and laid his little head on his shoulder. "Maybe Joey will have some cough medicine for you…." He murmured, as he followed Rex out of the house, locking his front door. 


	3. No Way Around It

****

Chapter Three-No Way Around It

The day went by agonzingly slow for Espa, who just wanted it to end. The morning exam was fine,but he still had to get through work. Even with Bakura taking it easy on him, he still found it difficult for him to focus. After a while, he was going about things mechanically, until Bakura pulled him to the side. 

"Espa. Are you feeling okay today?" His manager and friend asked him. 

"Truthfully, I would rather be at home preparing for the social workers." Espa told him. "I'm really sorry, Bakura." 

"No no. Don't be. I can understand your worry. You do remember my past plight with Elizabeth,don't you?" 

Espa nodded. "Yes. I remember. But you had Seto on your side too." 

"So do you. Your brother Jonathan is best friends with his brother. All you have to do is ask for his help."

"I won't do it, Bakura. You know I don't accept help unless I really need it."_ Like I did this morning. _Espa added silent to himself. 

"Why don't you take the rest of today off? I got someone to cover for you tomorrow." The British boy smiled. "You need this. You've been working so hard." 

"I don't have much option, Bakura. They're all I have." He was talking about his brothers, of course. 

"I know. Go on now. It's not too busy right now." Bakura told him with a smile. 

Espa grinned back. "Thanks, Bakura. I owe you." 

"Don't worry about it, Espa. Just go take care of your brothers." 

Espa nodded, and left the shop, heading over to Joey's to pick up Little Espa. 

*******************************************************************************

"Hey, Espa. You're early,man." Joey greeted him. "You okay?" 

"No, Joey I'm not. I'm a nervous wreck. " Espa replied, flopping into a chair in the Wheelers' living room. "I had a vision, Joey. They're going to take them." 

"What?! No way!" Joey said, setting Lacey down. "Lace, go play with Little E, okay?" 

"Yes, way." Espa replied softly. "I'm not sure how it happens, but it does. We're going to fail." The eldest Roba held his head in his hands. 

"That's no good!" Joey exclaimed. "Espa, you're going to fight them,aren't you?" 

"I don't know if I can, Joey. It's not like a duel, where if I play my cards right I can still win. They look at things we don't even think about!"

"Who are you, and what did you do with my pal Espa?!"

"Joey, please. It's not like I can win this." Espa replied sadly. "This is the government, you know."

"Roba, I'ma tell you somethin' you need to hear. You're losin' it! What happened to that determination I saw in Battle City? And Thunderborough Park? Espa, if you just let them go, you're lettin' you brothers down, and that's not you." Joey folded his arms. "That's not the Espa I know." 

"What can I do, Joey?"

"First you can find out their reasons. Then you can do somethin' about 'em." Joey told him. "Hey, Rex,Underpants and I will help ya out. You know that." 

"Thanks." Espa looked at the clock. "I should get Little Espa home and changed around. I'll call you tonight." 

"I'll be waitn'." Joey told him, as he walked the brothers to the door. "Keep your head up, Roba. No matter how bad it gets, things always turn out okay in the end." 

Espa smiled, warmed by Joey's support. "Thanks, Joey." He turned to leave with his brother.

"Oh wait! Here. I got this from the store for his cough." Joey came out with a bottle of cough syrup. 

"Great. Thanks." Espa tucked it in the baby's diaper bag, and headed home. 

***********************************************************************************

"Epa? You tad?" Little E had been observing his older brother, and he could feel something was wrong. 

"No, baby. Just a little bit tired." Espa replied from his seat in the living room. The house was nearly immaculate, except for a few toys that laid scattered on the floor for Little E, who was playing contently. 

"Cake nap." The baby advised, looking up from his blocks. 

"I wish I could take a very long nap, and this day would be over." The elder Roba replied softly, wiping the mistiness from his eyes. The one thing he'd learned from his visions was that there were two types. The type that told him when his brothers were in physical danger, and the type that was a definite glimpse into the future. The second type, he'd learned he couldn't change. _Well,I hope I can at least find out where their going to be sent. Then I can visit them. I won't stop being their older brother until I've breathed my last breath. They can't take that away from me. _He looked at the clock for third time in the last five minutes. "Alright, E. Clean up time." 

"I pwaying…" Little E replied with a whine. "Tan't I pway?" 

"I told you. Special people are coming. We have ot have the house nice for our guests, remember?" He began to pick up his brother's toys, ignoring the tantrum Little E was throwing. 

"I pwaying!" He cried in upset. 

"I know I know. Come on. Let's go get you some cereal, okay?" He picked the baby up, ignoring the fighting kicks he was getting from him, and set him in his high chair. "Stop it, Espa Jakkob! That's enough!" He handed him a bowl of Cheerios, which immediately went to the floor. 

"E!" Espa cried, and rushed to pick up the mess, as the phone rang. "Gah!" _Can't the gods work with me just once! That's all I'm asking! _He thought silently, as he grabbed the phone. "Roba residence, Espa speaking." 

"Mr. Roba? This is Mr. Schwartz at Domino Elementary School. I have Christien here in my office." 

"Yes? What's going on?" Espa eyes narrowed. 

"Appearently, your brother thought it would be okay to fight in the hallway today."

Espa closed his eyes briefly. "May I speak to him?" 

"Certainly." 

A minute later, Christien got on the phone. "Espa?" The middle Roba broke into tears. "I'm so sorry, Big Brother…please don't be mad at me. I had to…" 

"Had to? What happened, Chris?" Espa asked. He would have to punish Christien in some form, but first, he had to hear his side of the story. 

"They were picking on Andy!" Christien replied hotly through his tears. "You know Andy can't defend himself." 

Espa sighed deeply. "What were they doing?" 

"Calling him all kindsa things, then they were taking shots at you, and Jon too! I had to do something!"

"Fighting is fighting, Chris. No matter how noble the reason. You're going to have to be punished when you get home, but it won't be bad, on account of you were defending us. Let me talk to Mr. Schwartz." 

"Y-yes, Espa." Christien replied.

"We're going to have to suspend him for three weeks." The man told Espa when he got back on the phone. 

"I'm really sorry about this,Mr. Schwartz. We're going through a really rough time right now, with social services and all of that. I'll take care of Christien." 

"I understand that. I'll give him his write up, then send him home in a few minutes with his brothers." Mr. Schwartz replied. "Sorry for the trouble." 

"Thank you." Espa retorted rather coldly. He didn't think Schwartz understood at all, unless Child Services had called the school too. He hung up on the man, with a sigh. _Things cannot get any worse! Not today, anyway. All of these things are only leading up to the final act of the day, and it's a tragic ending I cannot, nor do I want to face. _He couldn't help it now. As he bent to finish picking up the cereal pieces, the tears overflowed. Somewhere, he could hear Little Espa asking him if he was okay. The next thing he knew, he'd taken the baby from his chair, and was holding him tightly, while he cried. 

***********************************************************************

That's the way Jonathan, Christien and Andy found their older brother when they got home. "Espa? What's happened?" Jon asked softly, sitting beside him, while Andy crawled into his lap. 

"Oh guys…" Espa said sadly. "I have to tell you all something." He'd decided while he was sitting there with the baby that he needed to tell them the truth about the situation. 

"Espa?" Christien sat on his other side, taking Little E from him. "What's the matter, Big Brother? Are you mad at us or something?" 

"Oh. No, Christien. I'm not mad at you at all…." Espa began. "Guys, I had a vision this morning….." 

"Yeah. I know. You said Bakura demoted you. You didn't get fired, did you??" Christien looked worried. 

"No. That's not it. The vision wasn't about Bakura. It was about….those people. You know the ones that come to check on us every so often?" 

"Yeah…..Are they coming here today? The house actually looks clean." Jon told him with a proud smile. "That was fun last night, you know." 

Espa smiled weakly. "Yes, they're coming…..but….I'm afraid it's not good news." 

"What do you mean?" Christien asked. "We're doin' good in school, you're working. And we have food and clothes." 

__

So, he does know more than I thought. Oh well..there's no reason to hide it anymore, I guess. Espa thought sadly. "They're going to take you guys away from me. I don't know why yet, but I'm sure we'll find out." 

"WHAT??!" His three brothers exclaimed in unison, while at the same time, Andy broke into tears. 

"Espa, you can't be serious!" Jon told him, looking perplexed. 

"I'm afraid I am. It was one of th-those visions, Jon." Espa felt himself about to break down along with Andrew. "There's nothing we can do to prevent it." 

"No! I won't go! I'm not losing you!" Christien's voice was full of fear. "You can't let them take us, Espa! You're our brother!" He clung to his older brother tightly. 

"I'm sorry, Chris…." Espa reached over, and hugged him tightly, then he pulled his brothers close to him. "It's going to be very temporary. I'm already working on how to get you guys back." 

"You shouldn't have to be in first place!" Jon exploded. "I can't believe this!" 

"I know I know. It's all wrong." Espa was in tears now himself, and when he looked around, everyone but the baby,who didn't understand,was in tears too. "C-come on you guys….we're the Robas. We can handle this, right?" 

"No! I wanna 'tay!" Andrew cried, burying his face in Jonathan's shirt. 

"What if it's worse than just taking us away, Espa?" Jon asked after a few minutes. 

"What do you mean?" Espa asked, though he was fairly sure he knew what Jon meant. 

"What if we're all split up in different directions?" He asked, his eyes wide in worry. Being taken away from Espa was one thing, but to lose his younger brothers would be unbearable. 

"No! They can't, can they, Espa?!" Christien asked. "I won't leave Andrew to somone who won't understand!"

"I'm afraid that's normally what happens with a large groups of siblings." Espa said quietly. He was about to add more, when the doorbell rang. 

"They're here…." Christien said quietly, wiping his eyes. "Maybe we can still give them a change of heart." He stood up with Little E, and hugged him. "Come on, E. Let's go change." 

"Yeah! Tange!" Andrew echoed, following his brothers upstairs. 

Espa walked to the front door, with Jon on his heels. Just before answering, he turned to Jon. "I'm really sorry…."

"It's not you. It's them." Jon replied softly, before going upstairs with his younger brothers. 

Espa put on his most confident smile, and opened the door..


	4. Separation Anxiety

****

Chapter Four-Seperation Anxiety

Mrs. Atamire and her partner sat across from Espa in the kitchen, going over her notes. The inspection had gone surprisingly well,but Espa was sure they'd failed somewhere, as the social worker kept mentioning the Home,where foster kids went until a foster family took them in. At length, the cold woman spoke up. "Mr. Roba. I regret to inform you that you have failed in the final inspection. We'll be by in the morning for your brothers." 

"May I ask how I failed?" Espa asked barely above a whisper. He was so glad his brothers were outside on their trampoline catapault that Mokuba had designed.

"You are barely making the minimum amount for your household. You've failed to baby proof your house for Espa Jaccob, and your brothers are highly undisciplined in school." 

Espa sighed in defeat. "What time will you be here?" 

"Eight o'clock." She stood up, and with her assistant behind her, let herself out of the Roba house. 

Espa locked the door,then leaned against it, shaking. _How could this be happening to us?! The Robas have always been together….How did I let this happen?! They're going to hate me. I just know it. _He looked up as the backdoor slid open. 

"Are they gone,Big Brother?" Jonathan called. 

"Yes, they're gone." Espa replied, standing up. "Get your brothers together. We have to have a long talk." 

"We're leaving, aren't we?" Jon asked him, his eyes wide. 

"Just go get Chris and Andrew, Jon." Espa replied quietly. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to tell them. He waited, pacing in the spotless living room. _How will they take it? I promised them I'd be the one to always take care of them. I promised! I'm no better than Mom and Dad! Can't even keep my family together! _

"We're all here, Espa." Christien looked up at him, his eyes sad. "What's the verdict?"

"Sit down, you guys." Espa told them quietly. "What I have to tell you isn't easy." 

Before he could even begin, Espa saw that his brothers looked really sad, as if they somehow knew. "They're coming back for you tomorrow morning." 

"I knew it!" Jon exclaimed. "Espa, can I go over to Kaiba manor? I have to leave a note for Mokuba." 

"Afraid not, Jon. You have to pack as much as you can. I'll try to get a hold of Kaiba as soon as I can. He's probably the only one who can help me now." 

"When can we come back?" Christien wanted to know. He was trying really hard to be strong. 

"I….I don't know yet." Espa admitted. "But don't worry. They won't keep us apart for long. I promise. "

"Why are they taking us? Is it our fault,Big Brother?" Christien wanted to know. His lower lip trembled. "Is it because I was fighting?" 

"Well…." Espa shook his head, his heart breaking. "There are a lot of reasons,Chris. You are not one of them." He sat down,and put Andy in his lap. "Let's not think about tomorrow for now, alright? We're going to go over to Joey's for dinner. Rex and Weevil will be there, and you guys can hang out with their sisters." 

"Do we have to go? Why can't we just be just us tonight?" Christien asked. "It's our last night together, Espa." His tone said it all. He was very upset. 

"Well, if that's what you guys want…." Espa told them. In response,his brothers crowded closer to him, Andy breaking into tears now.

"It's no good to cry, Andy…." Jon said softly. "It doesn't change anything." He took Andrew from Espa, and held him tightly. "Maybe they won't separate us." 

"I didn't even ask them that. They're putting you in a group home for now. " Espa told them. "I hope that means you can all be put in the same foster home. I don't know how all of that works, exactly." 

"They're not going to adopt us, are they? Then we'll never see you again!" Jon panicked. 

"I don't know, Jonathan. Okay? I can't answer anything. As of tomorrow, I have no more control over anything." 

"It's not fair! I don't wanna be away from you guys!" Christien protested. 

"It'll be okay, Chris. I promise you. I'll look out for you." Jon told his younger brother.

"You guys have to promise to take care of Andy and Little E." Espa added. "Especially Little E." 

"We will, Espa. We will." Christien promised, as they heard fussing from upstairs. 

"I'll get him." Jon jumped up, anxious to get away from Espa for the time being. "I'm coming, E. Hang on." 

"He hates me." Espa muttered. 

"He's scared." Christien corrected Espa. "We've never been apart like this before, Big Brother. For once, Jon's going to have to be the big brother, and that scares him. He doesn't wanna mess it all up." Christien reasoned. "We all are." 

"I guess you've every right to be." Espa put a hand on Christien's shoulder. "I'm scared too, Chris. I'm scared I'll never get you back. I'm scared I won't be able to go on without you. We've never been a part for long periods of time." 

"Espa….." Christien held on to his older brother, wrapping an arm around both him and Andrew. "We don't blame you for this. We blame the laws. And don't worry. I'm sure Seto will spring us from foster care as soon as he gets back. He just has to. We'll just pretend we're away at a camp or something." 

"You're so brave, Chris….it's no wonder you're a good duelist. It takes guts to go out there, you know?" Espa smiled weakly. "Are you sure you don't want to see Kenny and Meghan before you guys leave tomorrow?"

"I'm sure. But you need Joey and the others right now. We should go." Chris said softly. "Let me just go get together what I can, okay?" 

"Alright." Espa stood up, and headed for Andrew and Little E's room. He too, had to pack for them. "Alright, Andrew. Pick one toy to take with you on your trip, alright?" 

"Are coming with us,Espa?" Andrew asked softly. 

"No, Andy. I can't." Espa replied, feeling almost unable to stand on his feet. "Jon and Chris will take care of you for me, okay?" 

"I want you go toos…." Andrew's lower lip stuck out. 

"It'll be okay, Andy. It's not forever. Your big brother will have you back in no time flat." 

"I hope you're right." Jon spoke up from the door way. "We're ready to go to Joey's now." 

"Are you sure you guys are okay?" Espa hefted Andy on his hip. 

"We're Robas. We'll survive." Jon forced a convincing smile. "Come on. Let's go see what Joey's making for dinner." 

************************************************************************************

That night, there was a lot of fun to be had. Joey had ordered in Pizza, and they played board games all night. Kenny and Jon talked about soccer, even though Jon was sure he'd never play on a field again. Meghan and Chris played with Lacey,Monica and Little E. They talked very little, after Chris told her what was going on. He was hoping Kenny would explain things to Randi, his best friend. 

Espa on the other hand found it really hard to distract himself from the inevitable. "I just can't believe we're really being split up." He sighed deeply, as Weevil handed him another coke. 

"I'm sure it will all work out, Espa. When's Kaiba due to return? He helped Bakura with his sister, remember?" Joey pointed out. 

"I wish I knew. Mokuba didn't have enough notice to give Jon details. I hope whatever their doing works out." 

"You've got his cell phone number, don't you?" Rex put in now. "Why don't you try calling him? This is an emergency, you know." 

"Whether I call him tonight or not, it's not enough time to stop those jerks from taking my brothers. " Espa replied. "I promised Jon I would call, and I mean to." He added, as he watched Kenny and Jon discuss a play that had occurred at recess. 

"Are you serious? Carvella can't kick to save his life!" Jon exclaimed. "What were you guys thinking?"

"It was Geri's idea." Kenny defended. "You don't argue with her." 

"Well,I would." Jon remarked, calming down again. "Kendra…you won't let anyone take my position, will you? I won't be gone too long." 

"I can't stop the coach from re-assigning the position, but I'll never call that person our goalie." Kenny reassured him. "And I'll look out for Mokuba too." 

"Good. Someone has to while I'm away." Jon sighed deeply. "I don't wanna leave." 

"I know. I don't want you to go either. Maybe we can come visit at the foster care place. Kaiba owns it, right?"

"Not this one. I wish he did." Espa broke in now. "Come on you guys. It's time to go." He turned to the older boys. "I'll be in touch with you guys tomorrow." 

"Alright, Espa." Weevil nodded, collecting Kenny. "We should probably go too." 

"Us too." Rex added, picking up the sleeping Monica. "Come on, Meghan." 

"Hey, Roba…..Keep your head up." Joey encouraged. "This won't last long." 

"Thanks, Joey." Espa smiled to himself, as he and his brothers made their way home, for one last night together.


	5. Despair

****

Chapter Five-Despair 

"Now boys. We have to do this by the rules. The group home is set up by age. Jonathan, you and Christien will be in the same group. Andrew will be in a group,and the baby will be kept in the nursery group." Mrs. Atamire explained.

Jonathan and Chris held on to their younger brothers' hands firmly. "We won't leave our brothers with you." Jonathan declared bodly. "We promised Espa we'd take care of Andy and Little E." 

"Your brother Espa is no longer in charge. You four belong to the state now, and that is that." Atamire turned to her two assistants. "Take them." 

"NO!" Andrew clung to Christien very tightly. "No go wif them,Chris!" 

"I...I'm afraid you've got to." Christien replied,prying Andy off of his neck,and handing him over to the first young woman. 

"It'll be okay. You'll be well taken care of,Little One." The assistant told Andy,as she walked off with him. Chris looked over at Jonathan,who gave him an encouraging smile. 

"What?" The middle brother asked him. 

"We're allowed to visit them every day." Jon replied. "At least until they're adopted." 

"Adopted?! We can't get adopted. We're not orphans!" Chris told him,upset. 

"Come on, you two. I'll show you to your room." The remaining volunteer said softly. There was a look of sympathy on her face that hadn't been Atamire's or the other girl's. 

"We're not really available for adoption, are we?" Christien asked.

"I'm afraid so. Should your brother choose to fight the system, you will remain in foster care until the situation is resolved. If you're with a family at the time,they will become your foster family." 

"Well,Espa will definitely fight it! And he's got Seto Kaiba on his side!" Jon proclaimed. "We won't be here long enough to get adopted." 

"I wouldn't be so sure, Jonathan...." Christien whispered suddenly. "People are always adopting babies and little kids. So while _we_ might not, there's a good chance Little E or Andrew might." 

"We can't let it happen!" Jon whispered back. "We can't let Espa down!" 

"Here we are. I'm Sarah,and I'm in charge of this sector of the home. If you have any more questions,don't hesitate to ask me." The girl opened the door,and the boys were released into a roomful of children. 

****************************************************************************************************************

Espa looked around the house he and his brothers had shared for years. He had stopped crying only two hours after they'd carried Andrew out to the car,just as his vision had predicted. The house was a mess from Andrew playing with his baby brother as they waited for Atamire to get there that morning. As with his vision, Espa had pleaded for them to change their minds,but it was to no avail. He had begged Jon and Chris to keep Little E and Andrew with them,but he couldn't have known how things worked at the home. 

Now he sighed deeply,and called Joey. He didn't want to be alone at the moment,nor did he want to leave the house. He knew Wheeler,if anyone, would understand that. 

"Hello?" 

"Joey.....Hey." Espa greeted dully. 

"Hey,Espa. Are they....gone?" The Brooklyn boy chose his words carefully. 

"Yeah...They left hours ago. Joey,can you come over?" Espa knew he probably sounded like a child,but he really just needed to be with friends right now. 

"I'll have to bring Lacey and Monica. Rex and Meghan are gone for the day,and I offered to babysit. Serenity's with Tea." 

"That's okay. I need kids in the house."

"Okay. Give me an hour, alright?" 

"Sounds good. I'm still trying to get through to Kaiba. I keep getting his answering service." 

"Man, he must be really busy with whatever he's doing." 

Espa chuckled slightly. "That's Kaiba for you. Oh! Hold on,I have a call coming in." 

"See ya in an hour." Joey replied,hanging up as Espa clicked over.

"Hello?" 

"This is Kaiba." 

"Oh...Thank God. We've got a problem." Espa spent the next half hour explaining what had been going on since the CEO and his younger brother had left town.

"Did they give real reasons?" Kaiba demanded. 

"They said I couldn't handle school and work plus take care of four children." 

"Nonsense! Those boys are well taken care of, and they're loved. You make plenty of money. How can they legally say you're unfit?!" Kaiba replied,exasperated. 

"I...I don't know, Seto. I just don't. " Espa sighed.

"Hang in there. We're going to be home in a couple of days. I'll handle this." 

"Thanks, Seto." Espa replied softly.

"Don't mention it." Kaiba replied. "Now I have to tell Mokuba." 

"Yeah....I'll talk to you later." Espa hung up, and began to pick up the house in a mechanical manner. 


	6. The Escape Plan

**Chapter Six-The Escape Plan**

The next few weeks went by fast for the four younger Robas. Each of them found a way to fit into their temporary new home. Jon quickly became the captain of the home's soccer team,while Chris spent time playing with Andy's group. Though none of them mentioned it, it was clear how much they all wanted to be back at home with Espa. So,when Ms. Atimire rounded them up one day in the Spring, they were wary. 

"Boys, I have some news for you." She began slowly. 

"Are we going back to Espa?" Jonathan asked hopefully. 

"No. I'm afraid not. A couple called this morning. They want to adopt Espa Jakkob." 

"What?!" Christien was holding the baby Roba gently. "They can't separate us!" 

"I told you." Jonathan informed Chris. "If any of us were to get adopted,it'd be Little E." Then he turned to the woman. "Are we allowed to go visit him?" 

"That will depend on his family." She replied softly,before turning to one of her assistants. "Amanda,would you make sure Espa Jakkob is ready by dinner time?" 

"Dinner time?!" Jon and Chris chorused. "He's leaving tonight?!"  
"Yes." Amanda replied,plucking the baby from Christien's arms. She held him close when he started to fuss for his brothers,then carried him inside. 

"They can't do this!" Christien fumed. "They just can't!" 

"Where him going?" Andrew wanted to know. His eyes were wide in fear. "He coming backs,right?" 

"Of course he is!" Jon tried to reassure his younger brother. "He's just going to visit with another family for a while." Which,he hoped,was the truth in reality. "Chris...we need to get to a phone." He wanted to call Espa,to let him know what was going on. " 

"Don't think that's a good idea,considering how worked up he already has been over us." Christien advised. "I'm gonna call Randi though. He dropped Andrew off with his house mother,before going into the office. Jonathan quickly followed. They got permission to call Randi. Chris dialed the number,his finger shaking. His brother put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. 

"It'll be all right." Jonathan told him gently. "I know it will be." Inside,he was angry at Espa for letting this happen in the first place,and mad at Kaiba for not moving faster to begin with. He listened to Christien explain things to Randi, and sighed. Chris was usually the rational one, and now he's freaked out. Which made it really hard for Jonathan to stay calm. _But we have Andrew still. We have to be careful what we say around him! With him,you never know how he's gonna react to things._ When Chris finally hung up,he looked a lot less tense. "Well?" 

"She said Kaiba's been working on our situation for weeks. They're not yielding." 

Jon muttered,then picked up the phone himself. "I'm calling Mo." 

"We didn't ask..." Chris began,but his older brother gave him a Look. "Okay okay. Go ahead." 

Jonathan dialed the special phone number Mokuba had issued him. He closed his eyes briefly,when he heard the phone pick up. "Mokuba?" 

"Jonathan! Are you all right?" The younger Kaiba exclaimed. 

"Yeah. I'm all right. But we've got a problem." 

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked,worriedly. "Is it Andy?" 

"No. Little E. He's being adopted tonight." Jon told his best friend. 

"They can't split you guys up!" Mokuba said incredulously. 

"Well,they are." Jon told him sadly. 

"You're the Robas! It's not allowed. You've to do something!" Mokuba scolded. "Don't tell me you're giving up already." 

"No,I'm not....but......" Jon sighed. "We don't have the resources!" 

"Resources Smources! You didn't have the resources when Lorelai kidnapped us!" Mokuba all but spat . "Besides that, you're all psychic!" 

Jonathan looked around slowly,and saw a couple sets of walkie talkies. He smirked to himself,an idea occurring to him. "Mo? Can you get here?" 

Chris looked at his brother,wondering what he was up to. "Jon...maybe we should try and see Little E before they cart him off." 

"Un momento,por favor." Jon replied,smirking. "We're goin' with him." 

"I can.....why?" Mokuba asked. 

"We need a distraction. Maybe you can bring Monica Raptor. She's very good." 

"I doubt Rex will let me,but..I'll be there in twenty minutes." 

"Alright. Perfect." Jon hung up then,and grabbed Chris,pulling him out the door. "Find Andrew. We're leaving too." 

"This is crazy,Jon!" Chris argued. 

"Do you wanna stay here a little longer?" Jon asked him sharply. "I promised Espa I'd take care of us. This is the only way I know how. Now do exactly what I tell you. You get Andrew,and meet me out front. Mokuba should be there by then. Twenty minutes." 

"Okay okay,but what is your plan?" 

"We're gonna sneak Little Espa away from here, before anything can happen." He turned,and headed for the nursery. They'd grab the walkie talkies later. They'd need them in leu of not having their headsets. _I hope this works. I really do. With Mokuba Kaiba on our side, things can't go wrong!_


	7. The Swiss Family Robas

**Chapter Seven-The Swiss Family Robas!**

"Okay, we're approximately twenty minutes from Domino." Mokuba told the Robas,as they all settled into the large limo a few blocks away f rom the group hom e. It had been a big adventure to get them out,and they were all thrilled by it. Now,however, the young Kaiba worried about what Jonathan had planned. "What's the plan?" 

Jonathan settled Little E in a seat belt as the limo pulled away from the curb. "We can't g o back to Domino now. That's the first place they'll be looking for us in." 

"Well,what then?" Chris asked, as he held Andrew on his lap. "We don't have any money,or supplies. All we've got are these stupid walkie talkies." 

"How about the Destiny Shore?" Mokuba suggested. "I could call in a favor to my brother." 

"No! No calling anyone! You know how much trouble we'll all get in." Jonathan cut in. "We're on our own now. As a matter of fact, we might wind up splitting up, to keep them guessing." 

"Jon,we can't do that! I'm not old enough to care for anyone, and neither are you!" Christien complained. 

"Stop it,Chris. I said we may. If we have to, we will." Jon looked at Mokuba. "Is Destiny Shore isolated?" 

"As far as I know. Seto goes there to think sometimes." Mokuba explained. "It's a whole island. We could be like the Swiss Family Robas!" 

Jonathan grinned,his eyes lighting up. "Yeah! Let's go there!" He patted Little E on the head,with a smile. "Wanna go on an adventure with us,E?" 

"E Day." The baby replied. 

"E Day?" Jonanthan frowned slightly. "You mean, EJ?" 

"Uh huh." The baby nodded,laying his head on Jon's lap, as they rode on. 

"Well.......okay." Jonathan glanced over at Chris. "It's probably a good idea to go by our middle names for a while." 

"I don't like my middle name." Mokuba spoke up with a wrinkle of his nose. 

"I didn't know you had a middle name..." Jon pointed out. "What is it?" 

"Stephen." Mokuba muttered. "But I'd rather go by Steve,if we're going that route." 

"Good. I'll go by Scottie. And Chris can be Tommy!" 

"Powa Wangers!" Andrew squealed with a giggle. "I Adam!" 

"Nope. You can be a new ranger, named Lee,and he's a psychic!" Chris told him. "You're the most powerful ranger ever!" 

Mokuba laughed at this,and grinned. "Great! and I'll be.....Steve,the Black Ranger!" 

Jon shook his head. "Alright. I'll be the leader." He decided humoring Andrew was a smart move. "Little E....I mean,EJ can be my assistant." 

"Then it settled! We're the Swiss Family Robas,the next generation of Power Rangers. Fighting for Truth,Justice and Freedom to live where we choose!" Mokuba declared. 

"Yeah!" The Robas chorused in agreement. 

*************************************************************************** 

"What do you mean, he took off with the Robas?!" Seto demanded of the woman Atamire. 

"I'm telling you. Those five little brats caused tota l chaos, then took off with Espa Jakkob in one of your limos . Mokuba was with them." 

Seto growled under his breath. _If I know Mokuba, he thought he was helping keep a family together. All he did was make matters worse!_ "Thank you for nothing." Seto told the woman, before turning and leaving to return to his limo . He'd gone to the Home after Myra had given him a message from Mokuba. He was highly upset by this latest development, though he thought he understood his brother's reasoning. And the Robas' too. They didn't want to lose their baby brother. He pulled out his cellphone , and dialed Espa Roba's home phone number. 

"Robas' Residence. This is Espa." The eldest Roba sounded a bit winded. 

"Espa. We have a situation." Seto spoke curtly. 

"Seto. What's the matter?" Espa narrowed his eyes in concern. "Did you find out anything about my brothers?" 

"Oh yes. They've runaway from the home. They took Mokuba with them." Seto sounded both furious and worried at the same time. 

"Oh!" Espa's eyes widened. "Are they trying to come back here?" 

"I don't know. Atamire told me she thinks they were trying to save Little E. Apparently,he was to be adopted tonight, and your other brothers didn't want to let him be." 

"Of cours e they wouldn't let it be! Christien and Little E are too close." Espa exclaimed. "Have you heard from Mokuba at all?" 

"No,and I have a strong feeling we're not going to. Between your brothers,and mine, they've gotten really good at survival on their own." Seto sighed. "Espa, I hope they know what they're doing out there." 

"We can't just sit,Seto! Jon and Chris are only ten and nine!" He worried about how they were going to manage Little E and Andrew alone for a long period of time. 

"If we try to track them down, they'll just runaway again." Seto replied softly. He understood Espa's upset. He was worried about Mokuba. "Look. I'll send a car over, and you can come stay at the mansion with me. That way, we'll both be in the know together." 

"That's not necessary, really." Espa assured his friend. "I'm going over to Weevil's tonight. I'll call you in the morning." 

"Suit yourself. Don't hesitate to call if you should need anything." Seto added,before hanging up. 

Espa sighed, and hung up. _Please be safe, you guys. Please._ He thought, as he began to put his groceries away in the kitchen. 


	8. Island Paradise

**Chapter Eight-Island Paradise**

"Wow!" Jonathan stepped on to the dock, looking at the Kaiba boat a little while later. "Are we going to rent it?" 

"No. We're going to take it. I learned how to pilot this thing a while ago." Mokuba informed him. "The life jackets are down below. " He climbed aboard the yacht sized boat. 

"Alright." Jon carried Little E downstairs to the lower deck. "Hey, are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"It's the best idea I ever had!" Mokuba assured him. He glanced over at Christien, who was having a hard time with Andrew. "Is he okay?" 

"He's afraid of water." Chris explained. "Come on, Lee. We're gonna be able to see Espa soon,okay?" 

"Really soon." Mokuba put in. "But for a while, we'r e gonna have our own adventure, on an island!" Mokuba received a toothless smile in response, as the young boy boarded the craft. 

"I hope we know what we' re doing..." Christien suddenly look worried, as he followed. 

"It'll be okay,Tommy." Mokuba told him. It felt strange, calling everyone by their middle names. "Seto will make sure Espa doesn't worry too much. You didn't call him, did you?" 

"No....but I'm beginning to think we should." Chris decided. 

"No! That'd ruin everything. Besides, we might not be alone soon." 

"What do you mean?" Chris asked him suspiciously. 

"I can't tell you now." 

"EJ! You have to wear one!" Jon insisted from below, as Little E came tearing up on to the main deck. 

Mokuba caught the baby Roba up in his arms,and grinned. "Come on,E. You have to." He glanced over at Andrew. "Hey there, Lee. Why not get your power suit on?" 

"Kay!" Andy went downstairs to get "suited" up for his mission. 

"I'll bring one up for you, Tommy." Mokuba went downstairs with the baby Roba to get his own life jacket on. 

******************************************************************************** 

A few minutes later, the young Robas and Mokuba were in the middle of the water, and moving towards their destination. Christien's mind was full of worries. Would they be able to survive without their elder siblings? Did Mokuba have a back up plan? How long would they have to be out there? His other brothers seemed to be enjoying themselves, as they fed the fish off the side of the boat. Andrew in particular seemed to be blossoming already. He studied the interaction between the second youngest Roba and Mokuba. Their friend seemed to know just how to communicate with Andy. 

"Tome heres, Tommy!" Andrew called him over to the side of the boat now, and the middle Roba gave in. 

"What is it?" He followed Andrew's point to see a piece of land. 

"That's it. That's where we're going." Mokuba told him. "You're smart, Lee." He turned to Jon and Chris. "You guys should go down below and get a few things together, okay?" 

"Tan haves toys?" Andrew asked now. 

"Of course!" Jon replied, pulling his baby brother away from the railing. "Come on, EJ. Let's go get some things together." 

"Bish!" E replied, pouting. 

"I know! I see them! We'll feed them some more later. " Jon looked over at Christien. "You coming to help me?" 

"I'll be right down..." Christien was studying the island itself now. It looked too big to be uninhabited. When his brothers were down stairs, he looked at Mokuba. "Steve, are you sure this place isn't used at all? It looks a little too big to be empty. " 

"I'm certain. My brother owns it." Mokuba replied, scowling at the sound of his middle name. "Besides, no one would dare step foot on this island without a contract. Either Seto or I would have to be with them." 

"I see...." Christien studied the land as it grew closer. "I hope we'll be all right." 

"We will be. I've got a secret stash that might still be good from last Summer. I ran away for a whole week." 

"I remember....Oh! This is that place??" 

"Yep! I promised Jon I'd bring him, and here we are. I just wish it was under different circumstances." He moved to the head of the boat now, to steer into it's personal dock. "Land ho!" 

"We're there!" Christien called to his elder brother and their two younger ones. 

"Wait!" Mokuba called. "Jon, you go first with your brothers. Head straight up the shore. There should be a tree with a ladder. That's my hut. There's a rope bridge that leads across to t he store hut. Take our supplies there." 

"Wow. You guys really did live here." Christien remarked, as he followed Jon off of the yacht. "Mokuba......I mean.....Steve. Won't the coast guard note the yacht's appearance?" 

"Nah. Like I said. Seto comes out here sometimes. They won't think twice." He followed the Robas now,making sure to take the k eys to the boat with him. 

************************************************************************** 

"Wow! Look at this place!" Jon was amazed at the enormous space they had in a seemingly small tree house. "We could even make personal spaces in here!" 

"Yeah! Hey,do you guys have coconuts?" Christien asked now. He had an idea. 

"Yeah, I think so. We get them shipped every month from Hawaii. Seto loves coconuts." Mokuba skittered across the storage hut. "Yep! Fresh!"He brought one back to Chris. "What did you need it for?" 

"Well, we can use the milk in it for nourishment, like real milk." Chris proceeded to carve a t he nut with a knife he'd found. "If I can get it open, that is." 

"Smart thinking." Jon unpacked the blankets they'd brough t from the group home. "I think we should make a list of things we might still need to make." 

"Great plan." Mokuba replied. Then he laughed. "Guys, look at Andrew and EJ." He'd forgotten to use their middle names. 

The Robas looked. The two younges t were building a sand fort at the base of the tree. "Dis ways,EJ!" Andrew showed the three-year-old how to pat the sand to firmness. "Sees?" 

"Uh huh." The baby followed his older brother's example. "Dis house!" 

"House? 'kay !" Andrew looked up at Jon and Chris. "We maked house!" 

"I see that." Jon grinned. "Why don't you help Little E clean off,so we can get ready for dinner?" The sun was setting now, and he wondered how they would get food together. "Do either of you know how to make a fire?" 

"Well...I can try. I saw Seto do it a few times." Mokuba frowned, using his rope swing to go below. "We'll need sticks." 

"I get!" Andrew followed Mokuba's example. 

"Wait up,Andy!" Jonathan called. He turned to Jonathan. "Are you gonna stay up here?" 

"Yeah. EJ's asleep." He covered Little E up,and smiled. He was content, for not being with his older brother. This whole thing seemed totally natural to him. 

Later, the Robas and Mokuba were eating s'mores . It wasn't a nutritious dinner,but it was something, and not one of them complained. They settled down to sleep shortly after that. The real work of setting up life would begin t he next morning. 

*************************************************************************** 

"I want to know where they are,Seto!" Espa exclaimed. "Your brother took them somewhere, and I have to know where!" 

"If I knew where they were, I would have them back by now!" Kaiba shot back. "At any rate, the state is holding us both responsible. We could both end in a courtroom for this." 

"Just great." Espa muttered. "I can't believe Jonathan would be so stupid!" 

"It seems to me he was just keeping his promise to you, from Mokuba's note." Kaiba regarded Espa sharply. "They were going to have Little E adopted." 

"Then they should have let him be adopted. We could have worked it all out somehow." Espa shook his head. "But I know Jonathan. He is just l ike me, and will do anything to keep his brothers safe, even if it involves breaking the law." 

"All we can do is wait until one of them comes forward." Kaiba replied. "And I am the last person who wants to be told to wait, as you know." 

"I suppose you're right...." Espa replied quietly. "Well,I better get to work. I know Bakura told me not to come in, but I have to do something. Page me if you hear anything." 

"You know I will." Kaiba replied, a note of actual sympathy in his voice. He watched as Domino's resident psychic left his office, before he turned to his secretary. "I want my little brother found. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. We're trying our best." 

"Don't try! Do!" Kaiba demanded. "I'm going out." He had a hunch that possibly Mokuba might have contacted some of t he Robas' other friends, and he needed to see what they knew. 


	9. Enter the Calvary!

**Chapter Nine-Enter the Calvary!**

Late their first morning on the island, Mokuba stood on the dock, and gazed out at the calm water. Part of him worried about how they'd survive more than three weeks. He'd remembered that supplies were always dropped late during Seto's 'off' season when the CEO was working most of the time. If that was the case, they'd have to learn how to get their own food. Mokuba then turned to the south of the island, hearing a low motor. He walked a bit away from the deck and smiled brightly. _It's the calvary to the rescue!_ For in five little speed boats came Rex Raptor's sisters, Randi Wilson, Nikole Matheson and Kendra Underwood. 

"Mokuba! We thought we'd never find this place!" Nikole climbed out of the boat, and smiled. 

"Rex almost found out about this too!" Meghan Raptor added. "Monica about blew our alibi!" She helped her sister out of her life jacket. "Where are they?" 

"Still sleeping, I think." Mokuba replied. "Come on you guys. I'll show where we're going to live." 

Monica didn't need to be shown. She'd already seen Andrew climbing from the ropes. "Andy!!" She ran to her friend, and t he two hugged. "We ta med to pway toos !" 

"Tool!" Andrew grinned at Mokuba. "Good 'prise,Mokuba!" 

"Glad you like it,Ands." Mokuba grinned back, and then rang the bell that hung on a low branch below the tree-hut. "Jonathan! Christien! Wake up!! We've to have a meeting!" 

"A meeting?" Jon peered over the side of the hut sleepily. His eyes widened, seeing the others beside Mokuba. "Oh my...Chris! Wake up!" 

"I'll get him up." Randi snickered, and climbed up to where the middle Roba was sleeping. She poured her canteen of ice water over him, and laughed, as he shot up. 

"Holy cow, that was cold!!" Then he realized who'd done it. "Miranda?!" He grinned now. "I'm payin ' you back later, you know." He peeled off his wet shirt, and hung it up to dry. By then, Little E was awake, and fussing for breakfast. "Hey, Mo. Can we have the meeting while we eat breakfast?" 

"Sure." He was passing out bananas to everyone. "Come on down though." 

Soon, everyone was gathered around the fallen sand castle, and t he newcomers listened to the tale of the Robas' escape from the Home. They were all fascinated, as well as horrified that things had come to that to begin with. 

"Atamire was really scary." Christien revealed. "None of the younger kids liked her." 

"No joke." Jonathn agreed. "At least we're away from her now." 

"I admit it probably wasn't the most pleasant place in the world, but don't you think it was better than having to take care of yourselves?" Randi spoke up softly. 

"No way! She was going to give Little E away!" Christien exploded. "No one splits up the Robas!" 

"May be so,but it would've been better for him to be in a house than out on an island. He can get really sick." Randi argued. 

"Well, there's nothing for it now." Jon grumbled. "We're here." 

"EJ! 'top it!" Monica shrieked suddenly, running over to Meghan in tears. "Him frewed sand at mes ." 

"Espa Jakkob Roba!" Jonathan stood up, and scooped the baby into his arms. "We do not throw sand." 

"Sowwy..." 

Suddenly Meghan stood up. "Alright. We need a survival strategy. Those two huts are not going to hold all of us. Maybe we can make mini shelters out of bamboo or something. We also need a better cook fire." 

"I can do that." Kenny offered. So,the three girls set about making shelters and fire,while Nikole made sure the younger kids were washed and fed. 

********************************************************* 

"What do you mean,Rex?" Espa frowned slightly, listening to his friend on the phone. 

"Just what I said, Roba. Meghan and Monica took off with Weevil's sister last night, and no one has heard from them. Same with your buddy Cedric. His younger sister Miranda is missing." 

"I don't get it. If they're calling all of them, why won't they call us?" Espa wondered aloud. "Don't worry, Rex. We'll find your sisters. I'm going over to Kaiba's now. Do you want to meet me over there?" 

"Nah..I'm going to Weevil's. We'll be in touch, all right?" 

"Right." Espa hung up, and sank into a chair. _What the heck are they thinking?!! All they're doing is getting Kaiba and I into more trouble! If only I could get a vision telling me where they were! That'd really help!_ ! Just as he was thinking that, his eyes widened,as he was shown something he'd rather not have seen. "Andrew! No!" He closed his eyes tightly, willing the vision to pass. When it did, he stood up shakily. He gripped the phone table to keep himself steady, as he dialed Kaiba's cell phone. He could barely stand, yet he needed to let Kaiba know he was ready to picked up. There would be no way he'd be able to wait for a bus now. 

**********************************************************

"You claim you saw them on an island? Mokuba doesn't know of any islands. Aside from that, Mokuba doesn't even know how to drive a boat." 

"I'm telling you, that's what I saw. Andrew gets bitten by a snake, and becomes really sick. I just don't know what kind." 

Kaiba grunted. "It sounds too easy. If you can have visions like that, why didn't you know yesterday?" 

"Because I don't choose when I have them, Seto." Espa snapped. "I wish I could." 

"Fine. But there a lot of islands, Espa. I'm going to need specifics." 

The eldest Roba rubbed his temples in exhaustion. "As soon as I remember more. I'd just r ather it be sooner than later." 

"As would I. I don't like what Mokuba's done for than one reason." He grunted. "But this can't have all been his doing either." 

"I'm sure it wasn't." Eapa replied. "My brothers are just as guilty as Mokuba. I will deal with them myself." _If I'll even be allowed near them, that is. Atamire surely thinks we Robas planned this together or something. Oh Jon.what were you thinking?! Couldn't you have just waited for Seto to come through?_ Espa sighed deeply. 

"Don't worry about it, Roba. I won't let them take your brothers away from you. I'm a man of my word." Kaiba said quietly. "Come. I'll have Myra show you to a room. You'll do no one any good as exhausted as you are right now." 

"Thank you." Espa replied softly, as he followed Kaiba inside. 


	10. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter Ten-Trouble in Paradise**

"Come on, Andy. You shouldn't be playing over there anyway. We don't know what's there." Christien scooped his brother up. He carried him back to the group,with a slight smile. "Found him." 

"About time. The onion soup is almost done." Randi announced. "It's a good thing EJ found those onion roots,or we would be eating your coconuts for dinner again." Sher smiled. 

Christien sighed, and scratched his head. "I guess..." He was really missing Espa, and he wasn't sure he wanted to even be there anymore. "Anyone know where Jon and Mokuba are?" 

"I think they're up in the hut." Kendra replied, as she helped Monica fix her shoe. 

"Thanks." Christien scurried up the ladder to them. "Guys? I want to go home." 

"What?! Are you nuts? If we go back there, Espa'll lose us for sure!" Jonathan answered, distraught. "All we need is three more weeks." 

"Well, he's not really here right now anyways , is he?" Christien replied sourly. "Let's face it, Jon. We can't stay here forever. We're not old enough." 

"Look. If we go back now, we won't even make it the house. I bet they have the FBI looking for us too!" 

"Don't get carried away, Jon." Mokuba cut in now. "Maybe Christien is on to something. I mean, we only have enough food for the next two weeks, but then what? I say we wait out the two weeks, then head back. Besides, we've yet to come up with a way to get you guys back to Espa without a whole lot of commotion." 

"I don't want to wait! Mokuba,I've been all over this island. There are things here that could kill one of the little ones! Poisonous snakes, Rats. Whatever you think isn't there is!" 

"Then they can't go romping around. Simple as that." Jon replied now. "They all could use some decorum anyway. " 

"Decorum? Now you sound like Seto!" Mokuba mused. "We're not solving things by arguing." 

"I agree." Chris folded his arms. "This has gone far enough. We should head back." 

"Fine. We'll leave in the morning." Jon frowned. "If we can,that is." 

"What do you mean if?" Chris asked. 

"Well,we don't have a whole lot of supplies to go back with." Jon told him. Chris sighed, and headed back down. "We're leaving tomorrow, Rands." 

"We just got here!" Randi exclaimed. 

Chris was about to reply,when there was shrill scream from behind the trees. His eyes widened. "Andrew!!" 

"CHRISTIEN,JON! COME QUICKLY!" Meghan's voice was full of terror. 

Chris ran as fast he could, and stopped dead when he saw the sight through the bushes. "Andy....." His eyes narrowed. "What happened, Meghan?" 

"I don't know....I was was gathering twigs for the night fire, and I heard him screaming. A giant snake was completed wrapped around him, and bit him." The middle Raptor knelt, pulling the screaming Roba into her lap. "Andy....." She checked him over. "oh no....." She looked up at Christien. "It was a poisonous snake, Christien. We need a doctor." 

"Where do you suppose we're going to get one of those on this remote island?!" Christien demanded,as he took Andy into his arms. He now turned, and found himself face to face with his elder brother, whom he'd trusted. "You see?! I told you this sort of thing would happen!" He yelled at Jon. "It's a deadly snake too! You best hope he lives through the night, or you'll never forgive yourself,Jonathan!" 

"Andrew....." Jonathan said softly, as Christien pushed past him to get Andrew some kind of first aid. He fell to his knees, in tears. _Oh man..Espa, this is all my fault...all I was trying to do was protect everyone, and now Andrew might be _ _dyin_ _g. It's all _ _m_ _y fault!!_ All he could do now was cry softly to himself, and nothing more. 

*********************************************************************** 

Later in the night, Andrew was running a rather high fever. Randi and Christien stayed up all night with him, and took turns dabbing his forehead with water. Christien was very worried. "He's not even talking anymore. I'm really scared, Randi. He needs a doctor..." 

"I know...." Randi sighed, shaking her head. "This was supposed to be an adventure, and now it's turning into a tragedy." 

"D-don't say that! Andrew will be fine..." _I can't believe Jonathan agreed to this whole thing! It's so cruel to Andy to have to die away from home!_ He gasped sharply, when Andy went limp. "NO!" He shook his brother. "Andy!! Andrew Lee! Wake up!!" 

Randi put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I think he's unconscious from fever..." 

"Th-that's it! We're leaving, before it becomes more than unconsciousness!" Christien stood up, and ran to the bell. He rang it fiercely, as his tears of anguish streamed. "Wake up, everyone! NOW!" He cried out. "Andy's dying. We have to leave ,right now. It can't wait till morning!" His announcement had everyone out of bed, and gathered around the five-year-old instantly. 

"Start loading everything into the boats. Mokuba, grab my life jacket on your way dow n. I'll take care of EJ." Jonathan took charge again, quickly. "Chris..." 

Christien turned a tear stained face to his elder brother. "What?" 

"You wer e right. I'm sorry." Jon hugged his brother tightly. "We're gonna take care of Andy now, okay? We'll go home, and whatever happens happens." 

"Alright........" Christien swallowed hard, as he slipped Andy into his life jacket, before carrying him to Mokuba's boat. "Are we all ready?" 

"Yeah. Let's go, Mokuba." Jonathan ordered. 

"Right!" Mokuba backed them rather recklessly out of the port. "Sorry about that..." He muttered sheepishly. He directed the girls out as well. "Just follow me,okay? We should be back to the pier of Domino by dawn." 

"Right!" They called back, and the caravan sped off. 

**(And this concludes Part One of Brothers' Keeper! Look for Part Two very soon!) **


	11. A Plan of Action

(A/N:Chapters 10-18 make up Part 2 of this fic. I hope I am doin' all you Roba fans proud (as well as Espa himself! j/k) )  
Chapter Eleven-A Plan of Action  
As Domino Pier came into view, Mokuba began to wonder what the Robas' fate would be once they asked for medical help for Andrew. He was certain Atamire and her people were still looking for the four escapees. Also, he was just as certain that Seto and Espa, as well as the brothers of their friends were on a manhunt for the boys well. He sighed deeply. This could be the end for the Robas. I don't know what we were thinking!  
"Mokuba! Thank god!" A familiar yet, worried voice gasped out.  
"Marik?!" Mokuba snapped to attention, as he brought his brother's yacht into port.  
"Everyone is going stir crazy looking for you boys! Do you realize how much trouble you've caused?!" Marik continued, looking concerned.  
"This isn't the time." Mokuba cut in edgily. "Andrew is hurt, and he needs medical attention right away."  
"Dying is more the precise word." Christien replied softly, cuddling his motionless brother.  
"Dying?! How did this happen?!" Marik rushed to help Christien out of the boat, then Jonathan and Little E.  
"He was bitten by a venomous snake." Chris choked out. "We can't wait any longer! He's breathing so shallowly already."  
"Come." Marik took the five-year-old, and led them away from the water. His eyes were full of worry. He knew how badly Espa would take it if Andrew were to die. Probably the same way I'd take it in an opposite situation. The Egyptian boy mused. When he turned, the two older Robas and Mokuba were not following. "We must get him to a doctor..." He explained, as if they did not understand.  
"Of course. But if we all go, they'll take us away again." Jonathan told him. I think only two of us should go."  
"I'll go." Christien moved to Marik's side now. "Mokuba, you stay with Jonathan and EJ. I'm going with Andrew. "  
"Alright. Maybe...." Suddenly Mokuba's eyes lit up. "I got it!" He grabbed Jon's arm.  
"Mokuba, don't you think this has gone on long enough?! Look at what your careless way has done to poor Andrew!" Marik was surprised that Mokuba would keep fighting the inevitable.  
"Marik, I can't let them be split up! I just can't. I'm going to talk to Seto, actually." Well,I will eventually. For now, I'm stowing these guys in my secret lair! The young Kaiba continued down the street to a pay phone. He was calling Lyle, the only driver he's trusted for years.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Marik shook his head, watching his young friend. He then returned his attention to Christien Roba, who seemed to be mourning his brother Andrew already. He put one hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry this has happened to you." "Not as sorry as I am! I should've never listened to Jon! He's nothing like Espa!"  
"I believe your brother was only doing what he thought was best to keep you all together. I admit it was a rash decision, but perhaps it was the right one for the circumstance." Marik consoled, as he led the way to the hospital. "I can't tell you that things are going to get easier right now. As a matter of fact, things may possibly get worse now that you have returned. Atamire has been all over Domino, questioning everyone.  
"I hate this, Marik! I really do! I just want to be with Espa, and have things back to normal! It's not fair!" Christien wiped at his tear- filled eyes, trying not to cry.  
Marik smiled sadly. "I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, Christien. I won't pretend to. What I can tell you is that eventually, all things work out the way they're supposed to." He walked into the Emergency department, and checked Andrew in.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The next few hours went by in a flourish. Several things happened after Andrew was looked at. The first thing is that Christien was reunited with Espa. The eldest Roba was pained inside,and the sight of Christien looking so miserable, and Andrew looking so terribly weak ripped him apart. Thankfully, Bakura, Joey and Weevil had come with him. He held on to Christien tightly, and let him cry enough for both of them. Then he did the same for Andrew, who almost too weak to even recognize his older brother. "Ands..." He held him tightly.  
Christien watched, sitting on Joey's lap. "I'm so sorry,big brother...."  
Espa turned, and looked at him. "Oh Chris! This isn't your fault. It's mine for not being a better guardian..."  
"Don't start talkin' like that, Roba!" Joey smiled reassuringly. "You're a terrific brother, and y'know it!" 


	12. How the Other Half Lives

Chapter Twelve-How the Other Half Lives  
After another two days, Andrew made a complete recovery from his snake bite, and the four younger Robas were assigned to a new foster care home;Seto Kaiba's mansion. Mokuba and Jonathan made it a grand adventure for the littles, while Christien just sulked. It wasn't that he hated the Kaibas. He just wanted his older brother to be closer, and accessible. After the Destiny Shore incident, he had become even more protective and cautious with his younger siblings. His relationship with Jonathan was also suffering, but neither of them would talk out their issues with the other. As a whole, it was not a happy group of Robas that was moved into Kaiba Mansion that Spring day.  
"C'mere, Chris! Wait'll you see the size of their new pool!" Jonathan pulled Christien into the Kaibas' back yard. "Isn't it huge?!"  
"It's not that big..." Chris muttered bitterly. "Andy,get off of that trampoline!" He raced away from Jonathan, avoiding further conversation, and went to tend to his hyper younger brother. "You know you're not supposed to be up on one of these without Jon or me."  
"It fun, Chrisien!" Andrew held out a little hand, as if to help his elder brother up on the elastic contraption.  
"Yeah.....okay." Chris gave in with a sigh, and climbed up. Before he knew it, Jonathan, Mokuba and EJ were also with them. "Be careful, EJ!" He made his way slowly to pick EJ up, and hold him.  
"Let him alone, Christien. He's three, not one." Jonathan insisted. "What has gotten into you? We're not at home anymore. We can go wild here!" Jonathan had vowed to himself to make the most of the nightmare that kept him away from Espa. As he had pointed out to Espa, it wasn't as if they were with strangers. Being with the Kaibas was pretty much what he thought it would be. Seto hadn't set any rules, or anything. Mokuba had explained that they could all pretty much do what they wanted within reason. It was the exact opposite of the house rules in the Roba house.  
"What has gotten into me?!" Christien grabbed Jon's arm in mid bounce, and the two older brothers fell to their knees on the trampoline. "I'll tell you what. We're not even here a day and you seem to have forgotten all about Espa!"  
"That's crazy talk!" Jonathan retorted. "I could never forget about Espa!" He looked at Christien. "Chris, I know this is hard for you......"  
"And I suppose it's a piece of cake for you! Well, that's nice, Jon. Okay? Just don't forget how upset and sad EJ and Andrew were this morning at the child services place when they were almost ripped out of Espa's arms!" Christien left himself out, but he too, had felt like crying as much as Andrew and EJ had that morning.  
"I can't forget that either." Jonathan said hotly. "But dwelling on what's not possible right now isn't going to help either. We have to make the best of everything. Just like we always have. It's what our big brother would have wanted us to do."  
"Epa leaved us..." EJ spoke up suddenly, bursting into tears.  
"No, Little E." Mokuba picked him up. "He didn't leave you,Buddy. He's right here." He pointed to EJ's heart. "And that's where he'll always be, even when you're apart, like you are right now." He scooted off the trampoline, and got the littles down. "I know what you Robas need." He grinned brightly now, attempting to lighten the mood. "Ice Cream from O'Malley's!"  
"I cream!" EJ looked to Jonathan and Christien. "Want tome?"  
"I....well..." Christien looked at Jon. Suddenly, he didn't feel so angry anymore. "Sure!"  
"Ice cream for dinner?" Andrew asked clearly.  
"Yep!" Mokuba grinned. "We do it all the time around here."  
"Awesome!" Jonathan joined Mokuba on the grass now, and took Andy's hand. "Can we ride in the limo again? I want to play with the TV."  
Mokuba smirked. "Yeah. Hey, we can maybe go see if Randi and Kenny wanna ride down with us!"  
"Sounds like a plan. But we can't go out like this. And......ew! EJ needs to be changed." Jonathan added.  
"I'll change him." Christien picked EJ up, and they left the backyard to prepare for their excursion.  
  
By the time Kenny Underwood was in the limousine, the mood had changed drastically. Andy kept playing with the ice maker in the back, while EJ was amazed with the divider that separated the driver from the passengers.  
"So, you guys are living it up in the high life for a while? That's awesome!" Kenny said excitedly. "Have you decided if you're going to transfer to Mokuba's school or not?"  
"Doubtful. We're not going to be away that long. Christien and I are going to stay at our school, and Seto put EJ in pre-pre school. Andrew is still at his kindergarten, which is annexed to our school." Jonathan told her. "As for the soccer team...well, I'm back in, if the coach says so."  
"It's too late now. The final game is tomorrow....if we don't make the championship. I really want to do that though." Kenny told him.  
"You will." Randi Wilson said around a mouthful of Twinkie. Mokuba kept his personal limo stocked with all kinds of goodies. "I've seen you guys play. I admit that you guys haven't played well since Jonathan left, but you're still pretty good."  
"Our defense has really gone down." Kenny pouted.  
"Well...maybe I can play in the last game...I am the goalie after all.." Jonathan stared out the window, his mind a million miles from soccer. I hope Espa's doing okay. I miss him so much. Christien wasn't too far off the mark. I just don't want the littles to worry. As far as their concerned, this is one big party. One that Espa doesn't know about....  
"You coming, Jon?" Mokuba shook Jonathan from his thoughts. "We're here."  
"Oh..right." Jon followed Mokuba out of the limo,and into the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Jonathan, are you awake? Big brother?" There was a voice calling to Jon in his head, or so he thought.  
"Go away,voice...." He muttered in his sleep.  
"Jon...." Christien's voice became clearer now. "Jon, I want to talk to you..."  
"Chris...?" Jon opened his eyes slowly, and sat up, seeing the expression on his younger brother's face. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm worried about....stuff." Christien climbed in beside Jon in the big bed. He was so used to having to share a room with Jonathan, nothing was weird about this.  
"Worried? About what? We've got everything we ever wanted..." Jon smiled gently. "I know....but that's what's bothering me. What if the court system decides that Kaiba's better for us than Espa? They have that kinda power, you know..."  
"That's not going to happen. We saw Espa last night, remember? He said things were getting better. It's only a matter of time...." Jonathan pulled Christien closer to him. "He's not Mom and Dad. He won't leave us in someone else's hands. Even if it is Kaiba."  
"I wish Mom and Dad hadn't left us either. Was it our fault?" Christien asked. He hadn't asked this question in a long time.  
"No. It couldn't have been. We were still so young...me and you,I mean...and the littles were even younger." Jon sighed deeply. "I wish we knew what had happened back then. Espa never told us."  
"Do you think we can ask him next time Mokuba sneaks us over?" Christien asked.  
"I don't think we should ask him until we're all together again. I asked Seto how long it would be. He estimated at least another three months." Jon shook his head. "Let's go to sleep now, okay? We're going to Kaibaland tomorrow, and we need to be in top form."  
Before either of them could attempt to sleep, they heard crying down the hall in the littles' room. EJ and Andrew still shared a room. Christien sat up. "I'll get him. It's Andy."  
"I'll go with you. We can bring them both in here, and sleep together. Like we did the first few nights without Mom and Dad." Jon tousled his younger brother's hair, and they went and got their brothers. In a few minutes, Jon and Christien had made a tent in the bed, and they all slept under it, snuggled together. 


	13. Espa's Wish

**Chapter Thirteen-Espa's Wish **

While his brothers were at Kaibaland,Espa was back at work with Bakura. Business had been pretty slow that day, and when Bakura returned from lunch, the eldest Roba was sweeping the floor. "Hey. How was lunch?"

"It was nice. Was it busy while I was gone?" He re shelved some books, and straightened the reading tables. The shop was set up like a little library. People could read through the books before and after purchasing.

"Not really...." Espa replied, as he scooped some dirt into the dust pan. "Bakura....how long do you think they'll keep my brothers away from me?"

"I don't know. There's no telling how long the system will do it. I remember when they took Elizabeth away, it was supposed to be for a year. But then again, I had Seto too. So do you. I'm sure he won't let it be that long."

"Do you think they'll make an exception?" Espa asked now, as he put the broom away.

"For what?" Bakura asked curiously. It surprised him that Espa had even asked about his brothers. The day before, he'd assured Bakura they'd be fine. Now he sounded uncertain.

"My birthday is in a couple of weeks. I wanted to celebrate with them, you know?" Espa sighed sadly. "Knowing Atamire, it'll be a no."

"Maybe Seto will let you go visit." Bakura suggested. "He's got more authority than Child Services. " Well, Bakura wasn't too sure about that. Wouldn't Kaiba have told them to let the little Robas stay? He hoped Espa bought it though. He felt really sorry for him.

"Yes...I suppose I could ask. That's all I want for my birthday though. My brothers."

"It's a reasonable birthday request." Bakura replied with a sad smile. "I'm sure Seto can work something out." He looked at his watch. "Your shift is over now. Why don't you go visit with some of your friends? I bet you Joey and Rex miss you." The British boy nudged Espa towards the door before he could protest. "Go on now. Shoo."

Espa laughed a little. "I'm going I'm going." He walked out on to the street, and took his bike towards Rex's place.

Seto rubbed his eyes tiredly. "This is ridiculous. I've made every offer I could think of, and she won't budge!" He was venting to Roland, his main security personnel.

"Perhaps it's because you're only offering to pay her to get them to lift the sentence, Sir." Roland suggested timidly. "Perhaps it would be wiser to donate some funds to the Home itself."

"That's not a half bad idea, Roland. " Seto smiled now. "Espa Roba's birthday is in two weeks, and I want to make this a birthday surprise for him."

"A surprise, Sir?"

"Yes. If I can get her to lift the restriction, then his brothers can go home. I know him. That's probably the wish he'll make on his birthday cake."

"Hmmm. It still might be a long shot. But if anyone can pull it off, you can." Roland replied.

"Thank you for your confidence. Now get out. Tell Lyle to bring the boys home. Before I do this, I want to talk to them, and see if they agree." Seto was fairly certain the boys would agree though.

"Come on, Andy. We've been playing this for hours." Christien kept trying to pry Andrew from the Pac-Man console they'd been glued to for hours it seemed. "Let's go try something different."

"No!" Andrew pouted at Christien. "I playing this!" He pushed the start button again, and returned his attention to the game.

Christien sighed deeply. "Fine. Stay here, and I'll go find something new to do." He knew Andy was acting out, but he didn't feel like hearing him scream for an hour.

"Tay, brother." Andrew replied,as Christien walked off. He didn't seem to notice this happen.

"Boy, Andrew's certainly gotten a mind of his own since we've been here...." Jonathan remarked to Mokuba.

"You said it. I think he's rebelling." Mokuba replied, as he reached into his pocket to get the his ringing cell phone. "Hello? Yes....okay, Lyle. Thanks." He turned to Jonathan. "We gotta go. Seto wants to talk to you guys." He smiled. "I think he's come up with a way to return you to Espa!"

"Just in time for Espa's birthday!" Jonathan was elated. He headed off to dig EJ out of the ball pit, and then found Christien, who in turn went to get Andrew. Soon, they were all ready to go back to Kaiba Mansion.

"Did you have a nice time?" Seto asked the Robas as they settled around the dining room table.

"Sure did! EJ loves the ball pit over there. It's almost like the one we saw at the playground store one time. We couldn't get Andy out of it." Christien smiled at the m emory. "So,Mokuba said you wanted to talk to us..." Jonathan spoke up now, shifting EJ in his lap.

"Yes. I had an idea for your brother's birthday. How would you boys like to go home?"

"We'd love to!" Jonathan exclaimed. He hoped he didn't sound too ungrateful.

The CEO chuckled. "I thought you might. Here's the idea." He proceeded to explain what he wanted to do. "I'd invite him over here, and then after dinner, make the announcement that you were officially back in his custody."

"That sounds awesome!" Christien replied enthusiastically. "It'll be an excellent birthday for him!"

"Yes, it would...." Jonathan was frowning though. "Are you sure Atamire will let us go back to him?"

"Yes. The amount of money I offered her....she'd better." Seto replied confidently. "Let me worry about that."

"Alright. So in two weeks, we'll be home?" Jonathan asked in excitement.

"That's right. Two more weeks." Seto smiled, glad he was making everyone involved happy. "Now remember, you can't tell Espa anything."

"We won't! We promise!" The boys chorused, before scrambling off to tell Mokuba the news.

**( A/N:The conclusion to this story is coming in the next chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this ** **fic** **. I've loved writing it!) **


	14. Two Parties

**Chapter Fourteen-Two Parties**

"I'm so tired. Did you know we were up all night last night? Christien and I were planning out a little something for Espa tonight." Jonathan told Mokuba as he,Marik and Mokuba browsed through a few choices at the cake shop. "These cakes are all wrong. I don't like them."

Mokuba laughed. "Neither did Seto. I think we should get Myra to make one for him. She made my birthday cupcakes last year, and they were awesome!"

"Sounds good to me..." Jonathan looked thoughtful. "Hey, do you think Seto would be willing to let us get a few things? Christien and I need supplies for a soup."

"You mean ingredients?" Marik asked. "I would be happy to get them for you." The Egyptian boy smiled.

"Really? Thanks, Marik! We can pick up Christien in a little while. He's probably still at Randi's." Jonathan sighed. "Which reminds me. I need to call Kenny. I was supposed to be at practice tonight, but...well, I don't wanna miss the party."

"Hmm. Maybe you can go to the practice for a while, then come back before the party. What time is it?"

"It starts at three, but the soup takes forty-five minutes to prepare,and three hours to simmer. Christien's not quite good in the kitchen yet,so someone's going to have to stay with him."

"Myra could supervise. She helps me all the time. You really need to be back with your teammates. There's only one game left." Mokuba encouraged his best friend. He might not have been into sports, but it was one of Jonathan's favorite things to do, and he would make sure he didn't miss out on his last chance for the season.

"Maybe..." Jonathan stared over into the soccer field. "Okay. I guess I will go." He smiled now. "But first, I need to get the soup on. It's a Roba tradition! Beans,Cheddar and Vegetable Soup!"

Mokuba chuckled. "Oh yeah..Espa makes it for you guys on your birthdays!" He turned to Marik. "Are you sure you don't mind picking up the stuff? I'm sure Seto wouldn't mind if we used his account.."

"It's quite all right. It's something I can do for Espa too, I suppose." Marik smiled reassuringly, then looked at the town square clock. "It's nearly one o'clock. We best hurry if you're going to make it to practice, Jonathan."

"Right!" The three of them scurried off to Maryanne's Grocers.

The Kaibas and the little Robas were not the only ones planning a party. After getting word Kenny about the reunion, Weevil,Rex and Joey decided they wanted to a throw a party of their own for the whole Roba clan. It was going to be held in the Robas' own house, since both Rex and Joey had a key to it. Joey was sitting on the counter of his kitchen, penciling a list of things they still needed to get. Weevil had already agreed to provide the Pizza and Soda, but he still wanted to have fnger foods, and a little treat for the younger Robas. "Alright, Rex. Do you think Andy would like licorice or lollipops more?"

"Lollipops,definitely. I think Jonathan likes licorice though." Rex replied. He was thinking of other things as well. "I can't believe it's going to be tonight already. I mean...how long were they apart from him?"  
"At least eight months, I think. Anyway, do you know anything about Christien?" Joey asked.

"Hmm...not really. I don't spend as much time with him as I do Andrew. I know who would probably know though. We should invite that kid Cedric."

"Good thinking, Raptor." Weevil replied. "I already called Bakura and Mako. They're going to keep Espa busy until Kaiba's dinner party. That'll give us time to get everything ready."

"Nice going, Underpants. Did you happen to call Kaiba too?" Joey asked, opening a soda.

"No. Bakura did. " Weevil replied, taking a soda as well. "Well, we'd better get shopping."

"Yeah. Come on guys. Oh....Joey. I forgot to tell ya. Serenity called while you were in the shower. She's out with Duke, but she'll be at the party."

"Thanks. I'll just leave her a note, in case she gets in early." Joey proceeded to scribble a note.

"Man,you really should work on your writing,Wheeler." Weevil joked.

"Be quiet,bug boy. Let's move out." The three odd friends headed off to do some serious party shopping.

Being awake before five thirty that morning, Espa was exhausted by the time his shift at Bakura's store ended. He took a couple of Tylenol for a nagging headache, before pulling his shoes on. He'd been home for less than two hours when Seto had called to say that he needed t o talk to him about his brothers. A lump formed in his throat, as the worst things came to mind. _Atamire probably convinced him to take full custody. I've lost my brothers for good. I know it._ He tried to push the horrible thought away, as he put on his rain slicker. He'd be taking a bus to Kaiba's. Or so he thought. When he stepped outside, there was a long black limo waiting for him. "Okay.......so I don't need my bus pass. Oh well." He muttered, as he locked up the house. He got into the limousine without a word. He was nervous about what was to come.

Jonathan greeted him at the door. "Happy birthday, Big Brother!" He hugged Espa gently. "I miss you.."

"I miss you too, Jon. Where are the others?" Espa asked. He wanted to see them first, before Kaiba let the cat out of the bag about them.

"Outside, but you can't go that way. We have to go through the back. " Espa let Jonathan lead him out back. "Andy! EJ!,Espa's here!"

"Espa!!" Andrew shot into the elder Roba's arms, almost knocking him over. "I miss yous !"

"You too,Ands, you too." He noticed how much more articulate Andrew was talking. _Wow. Seto must be working with him. Or he's going to a really good kindergarten._ "How's school going? Better?"

"Much bedder ." Andrew assured him, as EJ came barreling into his elder brother's arms as well. "EJ!"

"It's all righ t. Andy, I've got plenty of room to hold you both." Espa almost laughed. He'd really missed them fighting over him. "I've missed you all so much."

"Big Brother!" Christien came out now, looking happy. "Happy birthday, Espa."

"Thank you, Chris." Espa reached out an arm to hug Christien. "Look how tall you've all gotten on me. We're going to have to get new clothes for you all...."

"Guess whats , Epa." EJ interrupted him.

"What?" Espa asked him with a smile.

"I go bafroom alone." EJ grinned, obviously proud of himself.

"That's wonderful!" Espa replied, trying to be enthusiastic. In all honesty, he was feeling guilty. It should've been him potty training EJ, not Kaiba or anyone else. "I guess we don't need the diaper bag anymore, do we?"

"Nah." Christien confirmed. "He's very good." He looked towards the house. "Well,I'm...doing something. You can visit with them. I'll see you at dinner." He ran back inside before Espa could ask questions.

"What's he up to?" Espa asked Jonathan. His brother merely shrugged secretively. "Oh well. I guess I'll find out at dinner, won't I?" Espa smiled. He knew when his brothers were plotting.

"Yep." Jonathan smiled. "Come on, Big Brother. Wait till you see this fort Mokuba and I built!" So, they spent the rest of the afternoon catching up, and talking about the old days.

When dinner finally came, the five Robas all sat together. It was as if they had never been apart. Espa was still giving orders to EJ, and Andrew, and Christien and Jonathan still tried to overrule him. However, Espa had noticed one difference. None of them were as wild as before. He figured it was because of all the activities living with the Kaibas provided. Halfway through the meal, Seto cleare d his throat.

"Espa..." He had a folder beside his plate. "I have to tell you something..."

"Yes?" Espa braced himself for the worst. The look on Seto's face wasn't promising. "What is it?"

"Well....I called Atamire a couple of weeks ago. I was going to see if I could pay her to let your brothers come home with you. No such luck."

"Oh... Don't worry about it, Seto. I expected that. She's had it out for me for years, you know..."

"I'm not finished." Seto replied. "She called me back a couple of days later. She wanted to know if I would donate to the Home instead of paying her directly. Of course, I told her no, but then she gave me an offer I could hardly turn down." Now the CEO smiled, digging into the folder. "Espa, they're all yours." He handed h im the paperwork. "The only thing is...you're all moving."

"Moving? I can't afford to move, Seto..." Espa looked over the paperwork. His eyes widened in shock. In the midst of the official paper saying that custody had been given to Espa was a lease agreement. "Oh my........" Espa looked up at Seto. "Are you serious?"

"Yep!" Mokuba replied. "He's building a house for you right now! It's going to be a few miles from here, but Jon won't have to take a bus anymore. Plus! Everything is paid for by KaibaCorp."

Espa was speechless for a minute. "I...don't know what to.....How can I ever thank you, Seto?! This.....it's unbelievable."

"Well, I noticed there was a big difference in their behavior when they had more space to be to themselves. The problem was being crowded into one house with all the same things all the time. So,I decided to have you guys moved into a more accommodating living space. Once the house is built, we'll work on the backyard."

"We're going to have our own rooms, Espa!" Christien was especially happy about this.

"I see." Espa smiled. "So, how long before we can move?" He found himself getting more excited about the move by the minute.

"Well, I'd say by the end of the summer you'll be moved in." Seto replied. "I'll keep them all in line."

"Great." Espa smiled brightly. "I can't belive this day's gotten so much better than it started out."

"When can we go home?" Jonathan asked now. "I really miss my bed!"

"So do I." Christien replied. "But...who's going to take care of Sparky once we leave?" Sparky was their pet eel that Seto had kindly gotten for them.

"I will, of cours e!" Mokuba assured him. "Maybe we can move him into your new house later."

"We can go whenever you four are ready." Espa replied grandly. "But...I do have one question."

"Yeah?" Jonathan asked.

"Who made the BCV Soup?"

"We did." Christien replied. "Didn't we do it right?" He looked worried.

"It's perfect." Espa hugged them. "The Roba Traditions prevail!" Soon after he finished his soup, cake was had. Then it was time to go home. Little did they know, they had another surprise waiting for them.

"They're here!" Weevil hissed, as he, Kenny and Meghan all scrambled into one corner, while Monica, Joey,Lacey, Serenity and Rex hid behind a counter. "Get ready!"

Espa opened the door to the Robas' house, and they all walked in. He flipped the light on, greeted by shouts of congratulations from his friends. "Oh my goodness. This is so surprising.

"It's great to see all of you Robas together officially again." Joey replied. "We had to celebrate."

"Of course." Rex made a toast with Sprite. "To the Robas, and may they be together forever!"

"Yeah!" The four younger Robas immediately began talking to their friends. Espa watched them, with a satisfied smile. "I'm so happy to have them all back."

"Yeah.....I know how it must feel, losing someone you love so much." Rex replied. "See, Meghan and I were like Joey and Serenity. Except, we were never allowed to see each other."

"Horrible." Espa shook his head. "I hope we're never going to be split up again."

"Nothing will ever split us up!" Christien proclaimed. "Nothing." He returned to talking to Randi. He was telling her about Sparky.

"We're going to love this Summer,aren't we?"

"Yeah!" Christien replied. "I'm home with Espa, and that's all I wanted for my birthday. So now I gotta think of something else to ask for!"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." Miranda laughed. "Anyway...." She shrugged at loss of words, glancing over at Kenny and Jonathan. They were arguing. "It doesn't seem like anything's changed between those two."

"Nope!" Christien l aughed, as Kenny opened a can of shaken soda all over Jonathan. Jonathan quickly retaliated, resulting in all out soda fight. Until Espa called an end to it. The party resumed, even if most of t hem were sticky. He couldn't wait until it ended though. He wanted to spend some time alone with Espa.

It ended soon enough. When it did, Espa gave Andrew and EJ baths, t hen put them to bed. He wa lked downstairs to find Christien asleep, snuggled by Jonathan, who was hugging him. "Hey, Jon..."

"Espa." Jonathan smiled. "It's good to be home with you, Big Brother. I almost forgot what it was like, to be in a small house. It's not so bad, you know..."

"I know. I think Seto is r ight though. This house isn 't big enough anymore. You and Chris aren't little anymore. He's going to be thirteen in a couple of months. He needs his own space. You need your own."

"Are you going to be able to take care of us now, Espa?" Jonathan asked worriedly.

"Of course I am. I learned a lesson about asking for help when I need it. We won't struggle anymore. Not if Seto can help it." He smiled gently. "I'm proud of you and Christien, you know."

"I messed everything up. I almost got Andy killed. " Jon still felt a lot of guilt about that near fatal incident.

"No, Jon. It was an accident. You meant well. Let me tell you a little secret..." Espa sat down beside his younger brother on the other side. "When I first started taking care of you alone...I almost got you killed too."

"How?" Jon's eyes went wide, trying to imagine Espa as anything but irresponsible.

"Well, there were roaches in our house, so laid out rat poison, thinking it would kill them. But I forgot to put it away during the day, and you thought it was candy."

"Eww..." Jonathan shuddered. "I'm sorry...I guess I was a handful back then.."

"You weren't as bad as Christien." Espa chuckled now. "Come on, let's go to bed." So they did, after Espa covered Christien with a blanket. He laid awake in his bed for a long time that night, listening for his younger brothers like he had for many years. Yes, things were back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be for the Robas. Espa finally fell asleep, a smile of satisfaction on his face.

**And that wraps up Brothers' Keeper. I tell you. I loved every minute of this ** **fic** **. Even the parts ** **t** **hat made me cry. If you haven't noticed, the Robas hold a special place in my heart for cuteness. I have a few thank ** **yous** ** to put out. **

****

**Melissa-I owe you so much for your loyalty, and inspiration. Thank ** **yo** **u for writing A Call from Beyond and No Thanks Dr. Roba. Those two ** **fics** ** started it for me,and I hope one day,one of my Roba ** **fics** ** will start it for someone else.**

****

**Daisy-I know this ** **fic** ** was a little sad for you, but I got plenty of happy ** **fics** ** planned, as you well know. Thanks for putting up with my Roba obsession,and reviewing. **

**Lee Elven-Thanks for reading all my stuff. It is much appreciated. **

****

**Ron-Again, thanks for your help in making sure this got uploaded and everything. I owe you,brother. Good luck with your ** **fic** **dearie** **. **

****

**Anyone else:I don't know all of your Pen names, but I know you're there. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
